biologijafandomcom_lt-20200214-history
Tikrieji apuokėliai
'''Tikrieji apuokėliai' - Otus Pennant, 1769, pelėdinų (Strigidae) šeimos paukščių gentis. * * * * Išvaizda Biologija Mityba Paplitimas Tikrieji apuokėliai paplitę Europoje, Azijoje (išskyrus šiaurę), Afrikoje, Amerikoje (išskyrus pačią šiaurę ir pietus). Europoje paplitęs paprastasis apuokėlis. Gentyje apie 45 rūšys. Rūšys * Baltakaktis apuokėlis - Otus sagittatus (Cassin, 1848) * Rusvsis apuokėlis - Otus rufescens (Horsfield, 1821) * Otus thilohoffmanni Warakagoda & Rasmussen, 2004 * Smėlinis apuokėlis - Otus icterorhynchus (Shelley, 1873) * Keninis apuokėlis - Otus ireneae Ripley, 1966 * Andamaninis apuokėlis - Otus balli (Hume, 1873) * Floresinis apuokėlis - Otus alfredi (Hartert, 1897 * Dėmėtasis apuokėlis - Otus spilocephalus (Blyth, 1846) * Malajinis apuokėlis - Otus brookii (Sharpe, 1892) * Javinis apuokėlis - Otus angelinae Finsch, 1912 * Sumatrinis apuokėlis - Otus mentawi Chasen et Kloss, 1926 * Indinis apuokėlis - Otus bakkamoena Pennant, 1769 * Šviesiapilvis apuokėlis - Otus lettia Hodgson, 1836 * Japoninis apuokėlis - Otus semitorques Temminck et Schlegel, 1844 * Sundinis apuokėlis - Otus lempiji Horsfield, 1821 * Palavaninis apuokėlis - Otus fuliginosus Sharpe, 1888 * Filipininis apuokėlis - Otus megalotis Walden, 1875 * Voleso apuokėlis - Otus silvicola (Wallace, 1864) * Mindanajinis apuokėlis - Otus mirus Ripley et Rabor, 1968 * Lusoninis apuokėlis - Otus longicornis Ogilvie-Grant, 1894 * Mindorinis apuokėlis - Otus mindorensis Whitehead, 1899 * Dykuminis apuokėlis - Otus brucei (Hume, 1873) * Afrikinis apuokėlis - Otus senegalensis Swainson, 1837 * Paprastasis apuokėlis, apuokėlis - Otus scops (Linnaeus, 1758) * Rytinis apuokėlis - Otus sunia Hodgson, 1836 * Molukinis apuokėlis - Otus magicus Müller, 1841 * Otus siaoensis (Schlegel, 1873) * Mantananinis apuokėlis - Otus mantananensis Sharpe, 1892 * Puikusis apuokėlis - Otus elegans Cassin, 1852 * Sulavesinis apuokėlis - Otus manadensis (Quoy et Gaimard, 1830) * Sangihinis apuokėlis - Otus collari Lambert et Rasmussen, 1998 * Naujosios Gvinėjos apuokėlis - Otus beccarii Salvadori, 1875 * Seišelinis apuokėlis - Otus insularis Tristram, 1880 * Simalurinis apuokėlis - Otus umbra (Richmond, 1903) * Enganinis apuokėlis - Otus enganensis Riley, 1927 * Nikobarinis apuokėlis - Otus alius Rasmussen, 1998 * Pembinis apuokėlis - Otus pembaensis Pakenham, 1937 * Komorinis apuokėlis - Otus pauliani Benson, 1960 * Anžuaninis apuokėlis - Otus capnodes Gurney, 1889 * Mohelinisapuokėlis - Otus moheliensis Lafontaine et Moulaert, 1998 * Otus mayottensis Robert Bernard Benson, 1960 * Otus madagascariensis (Grandidier, 1867) * Madagaskarinis apuokėlis - Otus rutilus (Pucheran, 1849) * Santominis apuokėlis - Otus hartlaubi Giebel, 1872 # # # # # # # # # # # # # Literatūra * Balete, Danilo S.; Tabaranza, Blas R. Jr. & Heaney, Lawrence R. (2006): An Annotated Checklist of the Birds of Camiguin Island, Philippines. Fieldiana Zoology New Series 106: 58–72. Digital Object Identifier:10.3158/0015-0754(2006)10658:AACOTB2.0.CO;2 HTML abstract * Banks, Richard C.; Cicero, Carla; Dunn, Jon L.; Kratter, Andrew W.; Pamela C. Rasmussen, Remsen, J.V. Jr.; Rising, James D. & Stotz, Douglas F. (2003): Forty-fourth supplement to the American Ornithologists' Union check-list of North American birds. Auk 120(3): 923–931. PDF fulltext * Ford, Norman L. (1966): Fossil Owls From the Rexroad Fauna of the Upper Pliocene in Kansas. Condor 68(5): 472-475. 10.2307/1365319 PDF fulltext DjVu fulltext * Heaney, Lawrence R. & Tabaranza, Blas R. Jr. (2006): Mammal and Land Bird Studies on Camiguin Island, Philippines: Background and Conservation Priorities. Fieldiana Zoology New Series 106: 1-13. Digital Object Identifier:10.3158/0015-0754(2006)1061:MALBSO2.0.CO;2 HTML abstract * Heidrich, Petra; König, Claus & Wink, Michael (1995): Molecular phylogeny of the South American Otus atricapillus complex (Aves Strigidae) inferred from nucleotide sequences of the mitochondrial cytochrome b gene. Zeitschrift für Naturforschung C 50(3-4): 294-302. PDF fulltext * Johnson, David (2003): The owl pages: Owls in the Fossil Record. Version of 2003-JUL-14. Retrieved 2008-JAN-10. * Marchesi, Luigi & Sergio, Fabrizio (2005): Distribution, density, diet and productivity of the Scops Owl Otus scops in the Italian Alps. Ibis 147(1): 176-187. 10.1111/j.1474-919x.2004.00388.x (HTML abstract) * Marshall, Joe T. & King, Ben}} (1988): Genus Otus. In: Amadon, Dean & Bull, J: Hawks and owls of the world: A distributional and taxonomic list. Proceedings of the Western Foundation of Vertebrate Zoology 3': 296–357. * Mlíkovský, Jirí (2002): ''Cenozoic Birds of the World, Part 1: Europe. Ninox Press, Prague. ISBN 80-901105-3-8 PDF fulltext * South American Classification Committee (SACC) (2003): [http://www.museum.lsu.edu/~Remsen/SACCProp58.html Proposal (#58): Elevate subgenus Megascops (New World Otus) to full generic status]. Retrieved 2008-JAN-10. * 2005: Digital Nomenclator Zoologicus, version 0.86 '''4: 153. PDF fulltext * Wink, Michael & Heidrich, Petra (1999): Molecular evolution and systematics of owls (Strigiformes). In: König, Claus; Weick, F. & Becking, J.H. (eds.): Owls: A guide to the owls of the world: 39-57. Yale University Press, New Haven. ISBN 0300079206 PDF fulltext * Otus. BirdLife International (2011) The BirdLife checklist of the birds of the world, with conservation status and taxonomic sources. Version 4. Nuorodos Sinonimai Sistematika Išnašos